goldeneyefandomcom-20200222-history
James Bond
James Bond is the main protagonist in all of the James Bond films and most video games. He is a internationally known spy that has one mission and that is to serve and protect his Royal Majesty. In GoldenEye, Bond must prevent Janus, who is actually his former friend and partner, Agent 006 Alec Trevelyan, from firing the GoldenEye satellite and leaving London, and possibly the world in total chaos. Bond is surprised to see Trevelyan alive; he was thought to have been killed during a mission in the Chemical Weapons Facility. Single Player As the main protagonist of the game, Bond is featured in all levels. Most levels will become available once the one prior to it has been beaten. They initially come in three difficulty settings: Agent, Secret Agent, and 00 Agent. After the entire game has been beaten on 00 agent mode, the adjustable settings 007 mode becomes available. Bond also has mission briefs that give the objectives he must complete, background on the mission, his boss M's take on it and demands, gadget supplier Q's description of gadgets given or not or what technology is of special interest to him regarding the current mission, and secretary Moneypenny's snarky comments on the mission or her own camparatively dull life. The first mission is "9 years ago", the second one is "4 years ago", the third one is "two years ago", the fourth through seventh ones are in the present, and the final two are at an undetermined time. Mission 1: Arkangelsk (Dam, Facilty, Runway) Bond must infiltrate the Chemical Weapons Facility and stop its nerve gas cargo from going to rogue elements. He sees his good friend 006, Alec Trevelyan, die. Mission 2: Severnaya (Surface I, Bunker I) Bond must power down the communications dish and infiltrate the Bunker (I) to gather information on the GoldenEye sattellite. Mission 3: Kirghizstan (Silo) Bond must infiltrate a Missile Silo and investigate whether it is firing to cover up lanches of GoldenEye satellites. Mission 4: Monte Carlo (Frigate) Bond must rescue hostages from the Janus terrorist organization and plant a tracker bug on the helicopter they intend to steal. Mission 5: Severnaya (Surface II, Bunker II) Bond must break the link of the communications dish and infiltrate the Bunker (II) to get information on the GoldenEye satellite operations manual and compare the staff and casualties list to find out who was the inside man who gave Janus information. Here he meets Natalya and escapes with her as the GoldenEye satellite is about to fire. Mission 6: St. Petersburg (Statue, Archives, Streets, Depot, Train) Bond must find out who Janus' leader is and must recover the black box of the stolen helicopter to implicate Janus on the Severnaya GoldenEye firing incident. He must also save Natalya who has been kidnapped and being taken to Janus' leader. It turns out it is Alec Trevelyan. Mission 7: Cuba (Jungle, Control, Caverns, Cradle) Bond and Natalya must recoordinate the GoldenEye satellite from firing on London and Bond must defeat Trevelyan once and for all. Mission 8: Teotihuaca'n (Aztec) Bond must reprogram a stolen NASA space shuttle with an unknown military payload and launch it. Note: This level is only available after all prior missions have been accomplished on the Secret Agent difficulty setting. Mission 9: el-Saghira (Egyptian) Bond must recover assassin Francisco Scaramanga's Golden Gun from someone claiming to be the dead Baron Samedi. Note: This level is only available after all prior missions are accomplished on the 00 Agent difficulty setting. If the missions are finished fast enough on the right difficulty, a cheat will be given that is usable only for the levels already beaten. All cheats work in Single Player. Weapons and Gadgets Used Bond can carry all the weapons in the game. In addition, Q and others supply him with various gadgets to help him along the way. Dam: Bond starts off with a PP7 (Silenced) and can get a KF7 Soviet from the many enemies that carry them. In the first guard tower, Bond can get a Sniper Rifle and can get a DD44 Dostovei from the lone Russian Commandant at the guard shack near where the truck stops. Q supplies him with a Covert Modem to intercept the data on where certain shipments of nerve gas will go. Q also mentions a Bungee Rope and a Piton Gun to get down the Dam, but these items were removed from the final game. Instead, Bond jumps without anything during the ending cutscene. Facility: Bond starts off with a PP7 (Silenced) and Q gave him some Remote Mines to blow up the gas tankers. The enemies here carry many KF7 Soviets. If in a difficulty above Agent, Bond can shoot the Scientists in one hand after he surrenders. After doing this twice, he will pull out a DD44 Dostovei and start shooting. After a while, he will pull out a Hand Grenade. Trevelyan's D5K Deutsche can be taken from him by killing him, and failing the mission, or after he is "killed" by Ourumov. If a golden weapon cheat is on, Ourumov can be killed and his DD44 Dostovei taken. In order to get to the gas tankers, Bond must meet up with double agent Dr. Doak and be given the Door Decoder. Runway: Bond starts off with a PP7 (Silenced) and can get a KF7 Soviet from the many enemies who carry them. There is a box of Timed Mines just outside the gasplant doors that lead back to Facility. There are boxes of Hand Grenades just to the left of the startpoint and near the door to where Bond gets the Ignition Key. To the right of the initial building is a Tank Bond can use to get rid of the heavy gun emplacements and the missle battery just above the escape plane. Russian Soldiers also come and use singular and dual Klobbs. Surface I: Bond starts off with a PP7 (Silenced) and a Sniper Rifle. He can take a KF7 Soviet from the guards who carry them. In one of the cabins, a Russian Commandant carries a Klobb and the Communications Room Key. Also in that cabin is a Grenade Launcher. Bunker I: Bond starts off with a PP7 (Silenced) and can get a KF7 Soviet from the many enemies who carry them. Q also gives him a Camera to photograph the main video screen, a Key Analyzer to copy the GoldenEye Key, and a Datathief to download information from the computers for MI6. Some enemies carry Klobbs and the lone Russian Commandant uses a PP7 Special Issue. When reinforcements come, the middle strength ones with the red berets carry DD44 Dostoveis. Silo: Bond starts off with a PP7 (Silenced) and can easily get a KF7 Soviet from the many enemies who use them. Q has given him Plastiques to put around the Silo to destroy it and a Camera to photograph the satellite. In harder difficulties, Scientists can be made to fire DD44 Dostoveis. Ourumov can be killed using a golden weapon and have his DD44 Dostovei taken along with his Briefcase with a Key inside it that can open the top of the Missle Silo. Frigate: Bond starts off with a PP7 Special Issue and a D5K (Silenced). The enemies here carry plenty of D5K Deutsches and Phantoms. Only two enemies carry double of one of those two weapons. In addition, Q has supplied a Bomb Defuser as Janus has planned to blow up the ship after stealing the helicopter. Bond must also place Q's Tracker Bug on the helicopter. Surface II: Q gives Bond a PP7 (Silenced) and a Remote Mine. This Remote Mine functions differently. Bond must throw it at a troop transport helicopter and it will begin a self-detonation timer, then explode. It does not come with a Detonator and the mission is failed if it is placed elsewhere. Many enemies here use Klobbs and few use KF7 Soviets. Bunker II: Bond has been captured and put into a cell and thus does not have any weapons. Q says he only has his wits about him but Bond does seem to have a Watch Magnet Attract on his wristwatch that was not taken away from him. He uses this to escape the cell. In a small well near the jail cell, there are some Throwing Knives. The enemies here carry KF7 Soviets abundantly and a few carrying Keycards carry dual Klobbs. Once Bond gets both Safe Keys, he can open the safe and get dual Silenced PP7s. Reinforcements carry KF7 Soviets, dual Klobbs, and the strongest with the blue berets use dual DD44 Dostoveis. Statue: Q gives no gizmos this time and Bond only has a PP7 Special Issue to take on his rendezvous with Janus' leader. The enemies here use KF7 Soviets abundantly. Janus' leader, which turns out to be Bond's good friend Alec Trevelyan, comes with bodyguards armed with Automatic Shotguns. After the helicopter explodes and Bond finds the Blackbox, Mishkin and his men are waiting for Bond and have held up Natalya. Bond can take Mishkin's DD44 Dostovei by killing him but the mission will be failed as Mishkin's men will kill Natalya in retaliation. Archives: Bond has once again been captured and must escape. There is a PP7 Special Issue right in front of him which he can get with a Watch Magnet Attract as the guards interrogate him. The guards carry dual DD44 Dostoveis. Mishkin also carries this weapon. Outside or after waiting long enough, a Russian Soldier comes in with a KF7 Soviet. Many other guards carry dual Klobbs. Q also wants the Blackbox. Streets: Q gives no gadgets but suggests Bond look elsewhere for useful items. Bond starts off with a PP7 Special Issue but close by is a Tank he can use to chase Ourumov and Natalya. The enemies here use mostly KF7 Soviets. In order to stop Bond's Tank ride, roadblocks have been put up and a few enemies use Rocket Launchers. There are also exactly two Grenade Launchers: one in the back near where Bond must speak with Valentin and only one Russian Soldier uses one on the streets. Depot: Bond starts off with a PP7 Special Issue and can take the D5K Deutsches from the many enemies who use them. There is also an illegal weapons cache that must be destroyed that contains a KF7 Soviet without ammunition, a Rocket Launcher with rockets, and Proximity Mines. Train: Bond starts off with a PP7 Special Issue and a Watch Laser of which Q had mentioned nothing. The most plentiful weapon here is the D5K Deutsche. In a box near the first exit is an RC-P90 in Agent difficulty setting or a DD44 Dostovei in Secret Agent difficulty setting. Toward the end of the stage, many enemies use dual or singular ZMG (9mm)s. Ourumov must be killed and his DD44 Dostovei can be taken. Jungle: Bond starts off with a PP7 Special Issue and can take the US AR33 Assault Rifles from the enemies. Q gives him Remote Mines to destroy the ammo dump and tells him to beware of Drone Guns. Xenia Onatopp must be killed and she carries an RC-P90 in her right hand and a Grenade Launcher in her left hand. This can be used as one weapon at a time or both at the same time. Toward the end of the stage, many enemies use Hand Grenades. Control: Bond starts off with a PP7 Special Issue and can steal the plentiful D5K Deutsches from the enemies there. At the fork in the road near the first door Natalya opens, the left path contains a box of Remote Mines while the right path has enemies who almost always use Hand Grenades Caverns: Bond starts off with heavier firepower this time. In addition to the PP7 Special Issue, the first weapon in his hand is a ZMG (9mm). He also has Timed Mines to destroy the control pumps. The enemies here are armed to the teeth. Some carry ZMG (9mm)s, singular or dual, while others carry US AR33 Assault Rifles. A special box allows dual wield. Three carry RC-P90s before Trevelyan summons reinforcements, who also carry them, when he is caught up to. Some even carry two. Those reinforcements also use Automatic Shotguns. In harder difficulties, the Scientists can be made to fire DD44 Dostoveis. One guard at the master control pump near the radio usually throws a Hand Grenade which will sometimes kill the Scientists in there and destroy the radio. If this happens the mission will be failed. Cradle: Bond must defeat Trevelyan but only has a PP7 Special Issue. Trevelyan's bodyguards use singualr or dual ZMG (9mm)s that can be taken from them. The final showdown could see Bond taking Trevelyan's US AR33 Assault Rifle from him once he is defeated. Aztec: Bond has his PP7 Special Issue and Q has given him a Floppy Disk to reprogram the stolen space shuttle. The guards in the beginning are armed with US AR33 Assault Rifles and frequently throw Hand Grenades. Jaws dual wields two US AR33 Assault Rifles. The enemy reinforcements that continue to come toward the end of the mission all us singular or dual Moonraker Lasers. Egyptian: Bond is sent in armed only with a PP7 Special Issue but can take the ZMG (9mm)s from his enemies. He must get the Franciso Scaramanga's Golden Gun from the booby trapped room and use it to defeat Baron Samedi. Cheats: Eight weapons are only available through cheats in the Cheat Options menu: Cougar Magnum after beating the Antenna Cradle stage, Moonraker Laser after beating the Aztec Complex stage or dual wield after getting the stage time cheat, Golden Gun after beating the Egyptian Temple stage, dual wield Hunting Knives for the Jungle time cheat, the Silver PP7 for the Train time cheat, the Gold PP7 for the Antenna Cradle time cheat, and the Shotgun and Taser from the All Guns time cheat from the Egyptian Temple stage. Alternate Outfits Bond uses a total of five outfits in Single Player and come with different heads. All are based off Pierce Brosnan, the actor portraying Bond at the time. These can also be used in Multiplayer with a cheat device and the head can be replaced. Stealth (16): *A form-fitting dark suit with armor on it. The neck is slightly open. *He uses this whenever he is infiltrating an area. *It is used in Mission 1, Bunker I, Mission 3, and Bunker II. *This comes with a regular 1P head: (4a, 4b, 4c). *Height: mostly 3/7 Formal (17): *A formal blue suit and black tie. *He uses it in normal environmental ares. *It is used in Mission 4 and Mission 6. *This comes with the a regular 1P head: (4a, 4b, 4c). *Height: mostly 3/7 Jungle (18): *A green shirt with a flak jacket with green pants and grey socks with brown loafers. *He uses this in jungle environments. *It is used in Mission 7. *This comes with a regular 1P head: (4a, 4b, 4c). *Height: mostly 3/7 Snowsuit (19): *A large grey snowsuit with an open-faced hood. The hood is being worn. *He uses it in cold environments. *It is used in the snow-filled Surface I and Surface II. *This comes with a regular 1P head wearing a snowhood: (4d). *Height: 2/7 Dinner Jacket (05): *A black tuxedo with a black bowtie. *He uses it in normal environmental areas. *It is used in Mission 8 and Mission 9. *This version is the default Multiplayer Bond. *This comes with a slightly different looking head: (4e). *Height: mostly 3/7 Multiplayer *Bond is the 1st character on the roster. *He is the default character for Player 1. *This version of Bond is different from the one featured in the GoldenEye levels of Single Player. *This version is playable in the secret Aztec and Egyptian stages in Single Player. *He wears the same outfit as all but one of the secret characters. * Notes In character modification, Bond has four portraits. *Pierce Brosnan: Bond of Goldeneye, the fifth Bond (00) *Roger Moore: The third Bond (01) *Timothy Dalton: The fourth Bond (02) *Sean Connery: The first Bond (03)